The present invention relates to air treatment systems and more particularly to a portable room air filtering system.
Air treatment systems continue to grow in popularity as concerns about air quality remain an issue of significant concern. This growth has led to an increase in the use of commercial and residential air treatment systems. A conventional residential air treatment system is a self-contained unit that can be placed in a room where it is desirable to treat the air. Residential air treatment systems generally operate by drawing room air into them, treating the air with one (or more) technologies, and releasing the treated air back into the room. The treated air contains a lower concentration of airborne contaminants than in the room at large. The treated air mixes with the room air, and thus, the concentration of contaminants in the room air is reduced.
Air treatment systems are available with different types of control systems. The control systems provide different methodologies for controlling operation of the air treatment system and for allowing operator input. The design and configuration of the control system can have a significant impact on the function and aesthetic appeal of the air treatment system.
Many conventional air treatment systems include a series of specialized filters that are tailored to address specific air quality issues. For example, residential air treatment systems often include a prefilter, a particulate filter and an odor filter. The function of the prefilter is typically to remove relatively large elements from the air, such as hair and agglomerations of dust. A particulate filter typically functions to remove smaller airborne particles. Particulate filters are available in a variety of configurations. For example, a particulate filter may include a pleated material with non-woven fibers that capture particles and are effective as a HEPA filter. Odor filters are also available in a variety of types and configurations. Many odor filters include activated carbon that adsorbs a range of impurities, including without limitation many organic chemicals. Conventional particulate filters and carbon filters have a limited life and require occasional replacement. The structure of the air treatment system and the mechanisms used to secure the filters within the air treatment system can have a meaningful impact of the effectiveness of the system and can dramatically affect the complexity and amount of effort required to replace the filters.
There are other aspects that may have an impact on function and commercial success of an air treatment system. For example, convenience features, such as power cord management, and mobility features, such as feet and handles, can affect the user experience.